


Camels, stupid, stinky camels

by cousinmary



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Mummy Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cousinmary/pseuds/cousinmary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first Dawn had been as pleased as punch that she’d get to go on a mini-quest to the deserts of Egypt in search of one of the oldest Watcher Diaries in existence.  Then she’d found out she had a 14 hour camel ride ahead of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camels, stupid, stinky camels

Disclaimers: I don’t own BTVS or the Mummy

 

Camels, stupid, stinky camels  
By: Cousin Mary

 

When Dawn had declared her major archeology, with a minor in classics, she’d thought her life would be pretty predictable. She was after all training to be a researching Watcher. That meant no mini-Slayers to train, just her, a musty library and the occasional tablet to translate. She’d thought the worst danger she’d face would be paper cuts. Buffy had been ecstatic.

Then the reality of the situation had hit. Researching Watchers didn’t just get to hang around the HQ and sample exciting new types of tea, sometimes they had to get out of their squishy chairs and go get the books and artifacts they’d need. And at first Dawn had been as pleased as punch that she’d get to go on a mini-quest to the deserts of Egypt in search of one of the oldest Watcher Diaries in existence. Then she’d found out she had a 14 hour camel ride ahead of her. She missed her squishy chair.

Camels smell bad. She was doused in sunblock and she felt greasy and uncomfortable. The hat they’d given her was stupid and a little on the itchy side. The one bright spot was Ardeth Bay. Oh boy howdy was he a tasty treat that couldn’t be beat. The latest in a long line of desert guardians called Medjai, Ardeth Bay’s tribe were descended from the Pharaoh’s personal guards. Ardeth himself was like the great grandson of one of their most famous world savers, he was named after him. Apparently he looked just like him too, and oh yeah, he looked good.

So Dawn followed behind on her cranky camel, but at least she had a nice view of a broad shouldered back and wavy black as night hair. His butt was a sight to see as well, all firm and…

“Ms. Summers!”

Dawn looked up, eyes wide. Uh-oh, Ardeth looked annoyed. That probably wasn’t the first time he’d called her name, and he’d caught her looking at his butt. Geez, no need to get cranky as the camel, it wasn’t like it was a _bad_ thing to have a butt that drew standing ovations, “Uh, yeah?”

“We camp here,” He ordered gruffly, sliding off his own better behaved camel with a grace that would nearly beat a slayer. Dawn herself almost took a tumble when her foot caught in the stirrup, but Ardeth was over to catch her just in time.

“Uh, thanks,” She smiled at him, his hands lingering a bit longer than necessary. Was it hot in here? Well, of course it was hot, it was a desert, but seriously, it had definitely gotten hotter in the last few seconds. She watched him move around and efficiently build their camp. The fire pit was dug and the food out and cooking before she could even realize she was starving.

They ate in silence as the sky grew dark. As the air cooled the sounds of crickets and other beasties began to make themselves heard. Ardeth lay out his sleeping bag and Dawn made it a point to put hers just a little closer than she would if her companion hadn’t been an undiscovered Calvin Kline underwear model.

“Sleep well, Ms. Summers,” His voice was deep and kinda growly. It made Dawn smile and shiver and the same time.

“’Night Ardeth.”

 

By the time the sun was up the next morning it was already hot. Dawn could feel herself breaking out along her hairline and desperately wanted a shower. Preferably a shower with one Mr. Bay. She tried not to whine, she knew it wouldn’t help the situation and it was a bad habit she’d tried to grow out of. But it was hard when your khakis were full of sand.

The second day of Camelfest was just as awful as the first. They stopped to rest when the heat of the day reached its peak and Ardeth set up a little tenty thing for them to rest in. In the shade she took off every piece of clothing she could and still technically be called dressed. Ardeth pretended he wasn’t looking, but at that point Dawn didn’t really care. They’d reached that point, the too hot to be hot point. She was certain all her lusty thoughts had been baked away. She lay on the carpet he’d spread out on the sand, under the tarp-like other blanket and just let her tongue loll out of her head, “It’s soooo hot.”

“More water?” He held a bottle out to her. Dawn took it and put the slightly cool container on her forehead and shut her eyes.

“Tell my family I want to be buried somewhere temperate,” Dawn knew she was whining, almost Andrew style whining at that, but she couldn’t seem to stop herself, “Or better yet, cremated and then my ashes kept somewhere climate controlled. Possibly the mall.”

“Are you done?” There was a smile in that sexy, growly voice. What do you know? All lusty thoughts hadn’t been baked, she still had one or two left.

“We’ll be there soon?” She struggled to sit up as he shot around their mini-camp repacking everything.

“By this evening,” He agreed.

Dawn redressed and eyed her camel with the suspicion it deserved. Stupid, camel. It spit, it bit and it stunk like a couch from a frat house. She figured in a past life her camel had been a frat boy, one of the worst kinds, with a beer bong and a mis-tied toga. She managed to get back on Alpha-Alpha-I-hate-you and they rode for several more hours.

They eventually hit the small, easy to over look monument out in the middle of no-where. Dawn took out her notes and circled around, oblivious to the sun, heat and bugs now that she’d at last reached her goal. She didn’t notice Ardeth watching her as she scurried up and down the almost Greek looking sandstone structure and she barely registered him following her into the vault. It took hours to decipher all the engravings, but finally she was able to trigger the last of the locks and she had the clay tablets she needed for the upcoming world ending prophecy. She smiled hugely at Ardeth who smiled back. A flash of white teeth in the near dark.

On the way out they had to fight the standard tomb guarding baddies that seemed to pop up whenever they were on to something. But there weren’t too many and Dawn and her favorite short sword were able to hold their own. The moon hung low and full when they got back outside. And after their success it only seemed right that her and Ardeth should kiss. And it was like heaven.

Dawn sighed, staring up into her guide’s beautiful eyes. Maybe she’d gotten it all wrong. This was _waaay_ better than squishy chairs.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Reviews are like candy!


End file.
